


Voltron One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random Voltron stories I realized didn't need more than one part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some short one shots that I'll update at random. Most of these were originally going to have multiple chapters, bat after reading them, I realized that they would be best left as is. I hope you enjoy them!

Wednesdays always felt the slowest to Lance. So close to the weekend but so far away. It probably didn't help that most people were either at work or attending school at this time of day either.

He drummed his fingers on the counter top and let out a long, exaggerated sigh. "Haaaaaaaaaaah. It's so boring. Like, where are all the chicks at?" He propped his head on his hand and listened to Hunk through the service window as he rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Pidge is here. Doesn't she count? I mean, she IS a girl." Hunk placed a tray of chocolate cupcakes on the window's counter as he spoke. Lance huffed at him as he place the finishing touches on the warm treats.

"Pidge doesn't really count, Hunk. She's pretty much one of the guys." Lance turned to face his large friend when he heard the bell ting. "And even if she weren't, she looks too much like a boy to be a chick anyways." Before his hand touched the plastic platter, a dirty rag smacked him in the side of his face.

"I heard that." Pidge stood on a black step ladder with her hands on her hips, having stopped cleaning the bookshelf to throw her duster cloth at him. "And you're just mad that girls think I'm cuter than you are."

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but before any words could come out, the door's bell rang.

"Welcome to All Tea N Sweets!" The trio chimed in unison. Every time they heard the door's bell rang, the three would stop what they were doing, smile, and say this phrase. It was so ingrained that there were times when they even said it to each other when they got to work.

In walked one of their regulars followed by a completely new face.

"I'm not kidding Keith. This place has the best sweets and they even pair them with the perfect teas! It really hits the spot man." The taller man, a regular named Shiro, said as he pushed the dyed white tuft of hair from his face. A crooked grin lined his mouth and his ash colored eyes sparkled with the thoughts of mouth watering desserts.

"Okay. Okay. I get Shiro. Chill." The new comer, a younger guy with thick black hair and deep blue eyes, laughed and waved his hand dismissively. He then ran his hand through his hair and looked towards the treats on display in glass cases. 

"Yo, Shiro, welcome back." Pidge stepped down from the small ladder and dusted her hands off on her mint colored apron.

"Today's special is matcha tea and vanilla ice cream. Hunk and I finally fixed the ice cream maker yesterday so it's homemade this time." Her honey colored eyes beamed with pride as she spoke of their accomplishments.

"Sounds great Pidge. I'll have that then." He looked nodded towards Keith. "This is my little cousin Keith. He just moved here and I was showing him around." He gave them a goofy smile. "Of course I had to show him this place too. No one has desserts like this place." 

"Guess I'll get the special too then." Keith and Shiro had made their way to the counter by this point and were waiting to pay. 

Lance just stared at Keith, his blue eyes wide and bright against his sun kissed skin.

"Lance? Hey?" Hunk leaned out the window. "You okay dude?" Pidge, Keith, and Shiro all looked at Lance with the same confused expression.

"What the hell man? Why are you staring at me, freak?!" Keith's words got Lance's attention and cause his face to twist.

"What?! I'm not a freak, jerk!" And so began the war.

"I'm not a jerk! You're the creep who was staring at me!"

"I wasn't staring at you! You just happened to be in the direction I was looking, mullet!"

"Don't call me mullet, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, mullet!"

They were nearly touching foreheads when Shiro pushed the them apart.

"Okay. Place nice now boys. Keith go sit at that table. Lance, please ring up our order." The two huffed and turned away from each other, crossing their arms in diffidence as they did. "Or are you paying for it?" Lance clicked his tongue and put the order into the register and Keith left to take his seat.

"Sorry about that. He's a bit of a hot head." He handed Lance his card to pay. After his card was returned, Shiro made his way to the table Keith sat at to wait for their food.

Lance and Keith spent the next few minutes glaring, and occasionally making faces, at each other. Only breaking when Hunk rung the bell signifying the order was ready.

One a grey tray sat two small cups painted to look like bamboo and two white bowls full of sweet frozen cream topped with single cherry in each. Lance looked at the tray and then up at Hunk who shook his head. He the looked at Pidge who had made her way to the kitchen at some point, she shook her head and pointed at him.

"Take it, Lance. Take it and go apologize for being rude. If you don't, Allura is going to hear about your behavior." Pidge's tone was stern and Lance knew she meant it. If anything scared him, it was his boss, Allura. She was as terrifying as she was pretty, and she was beautiful. He sneered at Pidge and grabbed the tray.

"Tch. Fine." Lance clutched the tray tight as he made his way to the table. Some friends they were. He could just apologize the Shiro the next time he saw him. The guy came in practically everyday! It wasn't like he wouldn't see him again. But the other guy, Keith, Lance did NOT want to apologize to him. After all, this whole mess was Keith's fault, not his.

He sat the tray down almost hard enough to spill some tea, almost. Lance shot Keith a dirty look and inhaled a deep breath.

"Sorry about my attitude. I don't deal well with jerks." Lance's tone was as sharp as his expression. Shiro sighed and palmed his face as Keith returned Lance's expression. 

"You-" Shiro kicked Keith's leg beneath the table. "Not your fault." Shiro looked relieved. "You're just an idiot." His expression dropped. Lance clenched his fists. 

"Tch! If you weren't so pretty, I'd punch your lights out." Keith started to respond to his threats but cut mid-word when he realized what Lance had said.

"Wha-" Both boys turned bright red, and Lance turned and quickly made his way to the back. 

As soon as he was through the kitchen's door, he laid a full palm smack on his face. Lance could feel his ears burning as he leaned on the wall. Sliding down until his knees were against his chest, he buried his face in his arms. Ignoring his coworkers snickering, he mumbled to himself.

"I can NOT believe I just said that out loud. To a guy!" Lance groaned.

"It's..pft..It's alright Lance." Hunk put his hand on Lance's shoulder and attempted to console him in between his laughter. 

"Yeah. It's not like this is the first time you've made a fool of yourself." Pidge managed to say before she started laughing. Lance groaned again and buried his face further into his arms.

"Some friends you guys are."

All the while Keith and Shiro ate in silence. Both were still a little shocked by the earlier event. Despite Keith's straight face, the older knew he wasn't as unaffected as he pretended to be. His ears were as red as his jacket. Shiro laughed to himself as he finished last of his tea and ice cream. 

"Told you this place has the best sweets and tea." Keith nodded, putting the last of his ice cream. 

"Yeah." He paused. "Hey, Shiro, do you have a pen or something?" Shiro nodded and pulled out a small pen with a black cat on top. Keith took it and gave a judging look.

"Hey. Don't judge. Why do you need it anyways?" Shiro crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"No reason." Keith blushed lightly and began to scribble on a napkin. When he finish he folded the napkin back up. Shrio shook his head and pulled out some ones as a tip for whoever was to clean there mess. 

Lance waited a good ten minutes after the two left to go clean the table. He would have waited longer if Pidge and Hunk weren't re-enacting his blunder. He put the dishes into the dull grey bucket and pocketed the tip with the hidden note. 

"You guys get to wash these since you seem to have time." Lance glares at his so-called friends and turned back to the register to pout more. He reached into the pocket of his faded blue apron and pulled out the tip. This time he noticed the napkin carefully tucked in between the ones. 

"What?" He pulled the napkin out and felt the vein in his head pop when he noticed the word idiot written bold in all capital letters. "That jerk..." He was tempted to trash it and be done with it, but he opened it instead.

 _'You're cute too. Even if you're stupid.'_ Was it possible to be both happy AND mad? If so, that's what Lance felt. Putting the not back in his pocket, he smiled to himself.

"Stupid mullet." Pidge and Hunk looked at each other and shrugged. They'd never understand Lance and his weird thought process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really like to hear your thoughts about this chapter.


End file.
